1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mop wringers, and in particular, to wringers having a mounting frame for attaching the wringer to various devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mop wringers are typically mounted on a pail of water. Moving the wringer and pail can be difficult because of the weight of the water and its tendency to spill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 980,710 a wringer is shown with slots having a wide and narrow upper portion. The different widths allow the wringer to fit on either a wooden or metal pail or a tub. See also U.S. Pat. No. 651,518.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,452,798, a mop wringer has a leg that projects against the inside surface of a pail. The projecting leg, however, does not accommodate mounting the wringer on various fixtures such as a basin or a toilet bowl. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,379; 4,047,261; and 5,070,574.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mop wringer that is highly adaptable and may be mounted on various items such as a basin, or a toilet bowl to facilitate mopping without the need to carry a pail of water from room to room.